G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) are the largest family of membrane proteins in the human genome. They play essential roles in physiologic responses to a diverse set of ligands, such as biogenic amines, amino acids, peptides, proteins, prostanoids, phospholipids, fatty acids, nucleosides, nucleotides, Ca2+ ions, odorants, bitter and sweet tastants, pheromones and protons (Heilker et al. 2009). GPCRs are therapeutic targets for a broad range of diseases. GPCRs are characterized by seven transmembrane domains with an extracellular amino terminus and an intracellular carboxyl terminus, and are also called seven transmembrane or heptahelical receptors (Rosenbaum et al. 2009). Rhodopsin, a GPCR that is highly specialized for the efficient detection of light, has been the paradigm for GPCR signaling and structural biology due to its biochemical stability and natural abundance in bovine retina (Hofmann et al. 2009). In contrast, many GPCRs exhibit complex functional behavior by modulating the activity of multiple G protein isoforms, as well as G protein independent signaling pathways (e.g., β-arrestin). In some cases, a GPCR may exhibit basal activity toward a specific signaling pathway, even in the absence of a ligand. Orthosteric ligands that act on a GPCR can have a spectrum of effects on downstream signaling pathways. Full agonists maximally activate the receptor. Partial agonists elicit a submaximal stimulation, even at saturating concentrations. Inverse agonists inhibit basal activity, while neutral antagonists have no effect on basal activity, but competitively block binding of other ligands.
The complex behavior of GPCRs for hormones and neurotransmitters can be attributed to their structural plasticity (Kobilka and Deupi 2007). Evidence from functional and biophysical studies shows that GPCRs can exist in multiple functionally distinct conformational states (Kobilka and Deupi 2007). While this structural plasticity and dynamic behavior is essential for normal function, it contributes to their biochemical instability and difficulty in obtaining high-resolution crystal structures. To date, crystal structures have been reported for the human β2AR (Rasmussen et al. 2007; Rosenbaum et al. 2007; Cherezov et al. 2007; Hanson et al. 2008), the avian β1AR (Warne et al. 2008), and human A2 adenosine receptor (Jaakola et al. 2008). While rhodopsin can be crystallized from unmodified protein isolated from native tissue, these other GPCRs required expression in recombinant systems, stabilization of an inactive state by an inverse agonist and biochemical modifications to stabilize the receptor protein. The first crystal structure of the β2AR was stabilized by a selective Fab (Rasmussen et al. 2007). Subsequent structures of the β2AR and the A2 adenosine receptor were obtained with the aid of protein engineering: the insertion of T4Lysozyme into the third intracellular loop as originally described for the β2AR (Rosenbaum et al. 2007). Finally, crystals of the avian β1AR were grown from protein engineered with amino and carboxyl terminal truncations and deletion of the third intracellular loop, as well as six amino acid substitutions that enhanced thermostability of the purified protein (Warne et al. 2008).
Obtaining structures of an active state of a GPCR is more difficult because this state is relatively unstable. Fluorescence lifetime studies show that the β2AR is structurally heterogeneous in the presence of saturating concentrations of a full agonist (Ghanouni et al. 2001). This structural heterogeneity is incompatible with the formation of crystals. Stabilization of the active state of the β2AR requires the presence of its cognate G protein Gs, the stimulatory protein for adenylyl cyclase (Yao et al. 2009). To date, the only active state structure of GPCR is that of opsin, the ligand free foam of rhodopsin (Park et al. 2008). These crystals were grown at acidic pH (5.5) where opsin has been shown to be structurally similar to light-activated rhodopsin (metarhodopsin II) at physiologic pH by FTIR spectroscopy. While the β2AR also exhibits higher basal activity at reduced pH, it is biochemically unstable (Ghanouni et al. 2000).
Unraveling the structures of different functional conformational states of GPCRs in complex with various natural and synthetic ligands and proteins is valuable, both for understanding the mechanisms of GPCR signal transduction as well as for structure-based drug discovery efforts. The development of new straightforward tools for high-resolution structure analysis of individual conformers of GPCRs is, therefore, needed.